


Nous ne nous sommes jamais tus

by Oceanna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 6000 mots de contexte historique, Beaucoup d'OC, Beaucoup de world building, Contexte pour le canon, Guerre de cent ans (celle d'avatar), Histoire queer, Les chapitres suivants sont des tranches de vies diverses, Multi, On va tenter d'avoir un canon logique, Point de vue d'historiens, Tranches de vies, Turf wars/Guerres de territoire (les pages sur l'histoire de l'homophobie), parce que le canon n'est pas logique, world building
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Comme l'indique les tags, ceci est en grande partie une tentative d'avoir une histoire queer du monde d'avatar qui fasse plus de sens que les informations qu'on nous a donné dans le dernier comics."Dans notre imaginaire, la querre de cent ans marque la fin d'une période dorée de libération des moeurs. Cependant, cette asphyxie a commencé bien plus tôt durant l'ère Zuo Guang... Mais même pendant la guerre de cent ans, il y a toujours eu des îlots de résistance fragiles qui prouvent que nous n'avons jamais été destinés à ne connaître qu'une vie de hontes secrètes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est la conséquence directe des pages 50 et 51 de Turf Wars/Guerres de territoires, le comic qui se passe à la suite de Legend of Korra. Kya y explique que les tribus de l’Eau demandent à ce que l’orientation reste un sujet personnel, que la nation du Feu acceptait tout jusqu’à Sozin et que la Terre, malgré Kyoshi, réprimait l’homosexualité.  
> Je vais le dire ainsi : ce n’est pas une histoire des personnes LGBT qui est donnée là, c’est une histoire de l’homophobie et de la répression, ce qui est (au mieux) hyper biaisé comme approche. Et en plus, avec aussi peu de contexte, la moitié de ce qui est affirmé n’a juste absolument aucun sens. Sans compter que bon, la situation qui s’arrange sans raison, sans Stonewall ou même un Magnus Hirschfeld (puisque l’inspiration visuelle, ce sont les années 20), ça me choque un peu.  
> Du coup, sous les encouragements d’Aqualys et le rire machiavelique d’Ahélya, j’ai retroussé mes manches et j’ai tenté de donner plus de sens au tout. Globalement, tout est inspiré de faits historiques avérés que j’ai recombiné et recontextualisé… Du coup, n’hésitez pas à demander les références et le pourquoi du comment s’il y a quelque chose qui semble bizarre ou vous choque.
> 
> Dernier mot de contexte : j’utilise le noms des ères tel qu’il apparaît et a été traduit par le wikia. Il faut compter les ans des aires à partir du moment où l’avatar est connu.  
> -l’ère Yuan Zheng : Kyoshi est l’avatar (qui ne dure pas 230 ans, on va supposer l’erreur de calendrier)  
> -Zuo Guang : Roku est l’avatar  
> -Ri Wu : Aang est l’avatar.

> J’existe dans la seconde où mon maquillage s’étale sur ma peau
> 
> Ni mise à nue, ni couverte de mon apparence publique
> 
> Je suis dans l’interstice tremblant de l’être : l’une et l’autre et aucune à la fois
> 
> La main qui me couvre et me découvre n’est jamais mienne.
> 
> Avatar Kyoshi, _P_ _oèmes du couchant_.

 

 

Ce projet a commencé dans un bar où j’avais retrouvé des collègues de travail. Firelord Zuko venait alors d’abolir l’édit sur l’asociabilité morale, et avatar Aang avait confirmé plus ou moins publiquement que Kyoshi avait eu des amants des deux genres. Même aujourd’hui, il m’est difficile d’évaluer l’impact de cette annonce : je sais seulement que pour mes collègues historiens, la nouvelle avait réglé des querelles parfois aiguës entre collègues, et que pour mes amis cette confirmation touchait quelque chose d’informulé.

Dans ce bar, un collègue s’est tourné vers moi et m’a demandé :

« C’est une bonne nouvelle pour les gens comme toi, non ? »

Les gens comme moi. C’est une expression que j’ai toujours entendu parce que je n’ai jamais fait mystère d’être en couple avec une autre femme. J’ai la chance d’exister dans un milieu plutôt ouvert d’esprit, et dans une période plus romanesque de ma vie, je considérais qu’être visible comme je l’étais – c’est-à-dire, connue comme lesbienne au-delà de mon cercle restreint – était un acte fondateur de mon identité. Donc : les gens comme moi. C’est-à-dire dans le même sac, les habituels gays, lesbiennes, prostitués travestis, drag-queen et finalement tous les gens dont les mœurs semblaient porter en eux la possibilité de défrayer ce qui est assumé comme normal par la plupart des gens.

Pouvais-je seulement parler en leur nom ?

Je n’ai répondu qu’avec mon ressenti d’historienne : cette annonce confirmait que Kyoshi était au moins l’inventrice de l’expression que nous utilisions entre nous sur ranger et sortir nos éventails. Elle désigne la série de changement que nous faisons entre les moments où nous affichons ou pas nos préférences sexuelles en public. Cela conceptualise une des rares choses qui relie « les gens comme moi », parce que la question d’être reconnu, c’est aussi la possibilité de se faire insulter ou agresser, mais c’est aussi un acte de puissance et de fierté profonde… Et généralement un mélange des deux. Pour que cette expression survive dans un état proche de son sens d’origine, il avait fallu que suffisamment de personnes la répètent de manière ininterrompue pendant deux cent ans, alors même que la bisexualité de Kyoshi était au mieux doutée par une majorité d’universitaires. Cela supposait qu’il y avait eu pendant tout ce temps assez de « gens comme moi » pour hériter de ce mot et le partager en retour.

C’était une perspective vertigineuse pour moi-même et pour l’historienne que j’étais. J’ai contacté des amis historiens, lettrés et autodidactes dont je me doutais qu’ils se posaient des questions similaires, ils en ont contacté d’autres, et le mot s’est répandu. Nous avons ouvert la Société du Savoir et de la Recherche et nous nous sommes attelés à ce mystère. Je ne saurais dire combien nous avons été, combien on envoyé des lettres et des journaux intimes qu’ils ont retrouvés, combien nous on contacté avec des légendes familiales et amicales ou des indications de lieux, à recopier en douce les archives de police qui nous étaient refusées… Nous avons été une cinquantaine à nous atteler uniquement à cette tâche – parce que nous avions le temps et les moyens de le faire – et au moins le triple à accumuler, trier et analyser les documents et à multiplier les conférences et les interventions dans les villes et les villages.

« Les gens comme moi » sont les enfants et les petits-enfant d’un traumatisme qui a été peu à peu refoulé et oublié, d’une culture lentement asphyxiée lors de l’ère Zuo Guang et la guerre de cent ans. Mais pour le comprendre, il faut au moins remonter à l’ère Yuan Zheng et examiner ce qu’il s’est passer durant toute l’ère Zuo Guang qui aboutit à la guerre de cent ans.

Il serait facile de dire que la guerre de cent ans et le génocide des nomades de l’air – seuls à l’époque à ne pas faire de discrimination contre notre communauté – sonnent le glas d’une période de libéralisation des mœurs qui a donc duré un siècle et demi. En effet, la fin des nomades de l’air marque l’impossibilité d’accéder à un imaginaire d’acceptation, quand bien même les autres pays recouvraient la réalité par des couches de fantasmes exotiques. Cependant, si coup de grâce il y a, il n’est que la dernière action d’une politique répressive qui s’est construire pendant l’ère Zuo Guang et qui répond à la militarisation croissante des peuples de la Terre et du Feu. En cela, dans l’imaginaire des contemporains de la première partie de la guerre, l’ère précédente est vue sous un éclairage nostalgique d’un paradis perdu.

Il serait plus juste de dire que la guerre de cent ans a instauré une ère du silence généralisé, mais où subsistent des îlots de résistance et de rassemblement. Souvent fragiles et restreints, ils n’en sont pas moins la preuve que nous n’avons jamais été condamné à une vie de honte secrète et de haine de soi, même au pire de notre histoire. Cependant, et c’est là son effet pervers, le silence a conduit à voir nos vie comme seulement personnelle et nous a coupé d’une grandes parties des rapports intracommunautaires qui étaient en train de se construire précédemment.

 

 

 

Le point de départ de cette construction commence environ deux cent ans plus tôt lors de la courte ère Zhang Shun. Les utopistes qui fleurissent au royaume de la Terre sont les premiers à nommer notre communauté et à tenter de la décrire. Ils cherchent à élaborer des moyens de penser des systèmes idéaux, généralement à l’échelle d’une ville ou d’une cité état. Tous ou presque remettaient en question l’hégémonie des monarques de la terre et la centralisation croissante du royaume. Passionnés des sciences, ils ont tenté d’élaborer un idéal rationnel de ce que devait être l’homme dans la vie politique et pour cela ont élaboré plusieurs classifications et type d’individus. Parmi eux, l’uranien, terme qui rassemble à la fois les personnes à l’identité sexuelle ou genrée qui dévie de la norme. Cette classification est au centre de plusieurs disputes sur leur utilité sociale et leur place dans la société. Dans ce cadre, les premiers textes des nomades de l’air à ce sujet ont été traduits et on constate un intérêt général du public.

La révolte de Chin le Conquérant s’appuie sur le mécontentement de ces élites – qui s’écartent pourtant rapidement de lui en le trouvant trop autoritaire et ambitieux.

Après la mort de Chin, on observe avec prudence ces théories associées avec la rébellion passée. Cependant, la relative prospérité de la période ouvre le champ à une libéralité morale bienvenue et le respect accordé à Kyoshi retardent énormément toute répression.

 

Kyoshi n’a jamais caché ses relations : à cause de cela, elle a été une figure tutélaire qui a marqué l’imaginaire de manière durable. J’ai parlé des expressions autour de l’éventail, mais on peut aussi citer la formulation désuète des « femmes aux grands pieds ». Elle refuse le terme d’uranisme, mais elle n’a de cesse de se poser en tant que figure visible, inévitable et respectable de l’amour entre femmes et des transgressions de la vision essentialiste du genre. Sa position en tant qu’avatar lui assure une impunité totale et lui assure de ne jamais être mise de côté des affaires politiques et humaines. Son impact est d’autant plus puissant qu’elle insiste pour faire en sorte que toutes les personnes qu’elle rencontre soient capables de s’organiser pour défendre physiquement et idéologiquement lorsque ses responsabilités l’appelleront ailleurs. Elle n’aura jamais un effet aussi important qu’elle ne l’a eu sur les guerrières de Kyoshi, car la communauté est encore trop divisée et trouve assez peu de point d’entente qui pourraient donner lieu à des revendications politiques. En effet, même si le travail des utopistes de l’ère précédente ont permis de nommer et de classifier une partie des notions autour des préférences sexuelles et de l’identité de genre, elles se heurtent toujours aux histoires personnelles et aux enjeux de classe et de pouvoir des différentes strates sociales et politiques : sans doute est-elle arrivée trop tôt pour cela. Malgré tout, le message qu’elle fait passer sur la possibilité d’être accepté est très puissant.

Cependant, il est compliqué de voir une acceptation facile de la part de la société et des institutions. Les amants et amantes de Kyoshi sont connus, mais souvent détournés dans le cadre de la propagande impériale du royaume de la terre. D’abord plutôt positive, après l’attitude très ambiguë de Kyoshi devant Chin le conquérant et les révoltes paysannes, le contenu devient de plus en plus sévère. On trouve alors une richesse de pamphlets dénonçant la perversion de Kyoshi et les orgies de son île, dont une partie sont certainement l’œuvre du monarque qui souhaite la voir démissionner de son poste de chef du Dai-Li. S’il est certain que beaucoup de femmes et d’hommes se sont trouvés confortés et encouragés dans leur vie personnelle et affective grâce à cette figure presque mythique, elle a toujours été accompagnée d’une parfum de souffre et de scandale. Après sa mort, ses biographes ne mentionnent ses amantes que sous des termes hypothétiques. Il faudra l’intervention d’avatar Aang pour remettre en lumière cette partie de sa vie pour le grand public.

Plus largement durant l’ère Yuan Zhen, on voit notre culture devenir visible dans le royaume de la Terre comme dans la nation du Feu. Les lieux de rencontre se multiplient, les écrits aussi, et on voit naître une sociabilité qui dépasse la seule recherche d’un partenaire sexuel ou des pratiques personnelles. Il est difficile de parler d’une contre-culture, puisqu’une partie des mœurs visibles se calquent sur un modèle hétéronormé, dont il est difficile de savoir s’il est ironique ou pas et qui dissocie rarement la question du genre et de la sexualité.

Les allusions sont de plus en plus claires dans les romans, les chansons et les pièces de théâtres. La question du genre et du travestissement donnent lieu à des histoires d’amour ou à une redéfinition des êtres sont centrales dans les histoires. Huang Li remporte un grand succès en chantant « si vous ne me trouvez pas de femmes, amenez-moi un homme à l’éventail fleuri ». Bien sûr, une partie de ce succès s’adresse à des gens à la recherche d’un peu de scandale et à la représentation d’une altérité qui finit par renforcer leur propre identité… Mais d’autres sont clairement écrit par et pour notre communauté. On sent dans plusieurs déclarations d’intentions qu’il y a une envie réelle de penser un « nous » global qui traverse les frontières et les classes sociales. C’est objectivement une tâche impossible tant ces vécus se pensent encore en terme de pratique personnelle et non collective, mais cela montre bien l’optimisme qui règne à ce moment-là. Ainsi on observe un énorme travail de traduction et de vulgarisation des textes des nomades de l’air. Ce sont les seuls à cette période qui proposent une vision spirituelle de l’être et du couple en dehors des normes de genre. Une partie des traducteurs méconnaissent les questions mystiques et les traduisent parfois maladroitement, et la plupart ignorent les passages qui fustigent la passion amoureuse pour atteindre un contenu plus proche de leur intention. Plus largement, de vieux classiques sont relus et réécris pour permettre une lecture plus large et des exemples auxquels il est possible de s’identifier.

 

Dans le royaume de la Terre, on voit une culture du travestissement se répandre à la fois dans les classes les plus pauvres et les plus riches. Pour les premières, changer le genre visible est un moyen de contourner l’impensé de l’homosexualité, idée qui imite les théories de l’uranisme où le désir homosexuel est la preuve d’une âme de femme dans un corps d’homme et inversement. Nous n’avons pas pu établir cependant de lien direct entre les deux. Dans ce cadre, les jeux de séductions dans les lieux publics se font toujours selon une norme hétérosexuelle. Selon ces couples et les personnes, cette séparation continue ou se détend dans l’espace privé. Certains, comme Ma Fen vont jusqu’à changer leur nom et demander aux esprits de compléter leur transformation. D’autres utilisent le travestissement comme un code. Dans son journal, Lu An explique qu’il lui faudra plusieurs semaines pour intégrer les groupes dans un bar de Ba Sing Se où elle et voit des femmes qui partagent ses goûts. Finalement, une serveuse lui dira de s’habiller de manière plus féminine ou masculine : tant qu’elle ne le fera pas, on supposera qu’elle est un indic de la police ou un possible maître-chanteur. Malgré ces risques, cette culture savourait sa visibilité. Ainsi, Wen Ruogang raconte dans plusieurs de ses lettres qu’il s’amuse avec d’autres de ses amis de venir en robe dans les concours de beauté masculin qui sont organisés tous les étés à Omashu.

Au niveau des élites, le travestissement répond à d’autres enjeux et sont généralement le signe d’une grande libéralité d’esprit et le reste de la défiance qu’il existe à propos de l’empereur de la Terre. Par exemple Xiang Zhelan imagine une cité nouvelle, où il modifie les habits féminins et masculins pour les rendre plus androgyne et encourage activement le travestissement comme une expérience qui permet de rencontrer sa véritable identité. Il refuse aussi les notions de mariage et même de fidélité amoureuse et sexuelle. Plus largement, sa cité se veut un laboratoire d’expérimentation qui continue l’œuvre des utopistes. Il réussi à avoir assez de fonds pour lancer la construction en l’an 66 de l’ère Yuan Zheng. Cependant, deux ans après la mort de Kyoshi, la ville sera évacuée par le Dai Li pour incitation à la révolte.

 

Dans la Nation du feu, si on observe aussi une certain pratique du travestissement, notamment au niveau de la prostitution et des classes populaires, elle n’a pas le même impact dans l’imaginaire collectif. En effet, l’ère Yuan Zheng est une période de stricte séparation entre homme et femmes, ce qui va plutôt favoriser le mythe des amitiés passionnées qui empreinte aisément le vocabulaire amoureux et sont chargés d’un homoérotisme latent. Ceci est particulièrement visible dans l’armée et dans les écoles des hauts fonctionnaires, qui sont des lieux où la mixité est totalement absente.

Dans ces deux institutions, les hommes et les femmes sont encouragés à s’éloigner de leurs familles – dernier symbole de leur enfance – pour s’épanouir dans un univers entièrement féminin ou masculin. Ils y constituent un réseau d’amitiés qui sera la base de leur relations professionnelles. Les jeux de séduction se font alors entre partenaires du même genre, selon une injonction paradoxale : les flirt sont largement encouragés mais leur réalisation stigmatisée. Ce modèle fonctionne justement parce qu’il s’établit à la limite d’un impensé homosexuel latent. Il est difficile de savoir combien dépassent cette injonction à la chasteté, tant les témoignages divergent. Cette éducation contribue par la suite à des mariages où la communication est difficile : pour beaucoup l’intimité et la passion avec un conjoint ou lors d’une affaire sont beaucoup moins gratifiantes que le souvenir des amitiés passionnées adolescentes. On constate dans bien des romans une nostalgie certaine de ces amitiés intenses et des compagnonnages d’études qui résistent aux temps. Il faut noter que malgré cela, ceux qui continuent d’entretenir des relations homosexuelles après leurs études sont bien moins nombreux et discrets. On peut compter cinq sociétés secrètes pendant toute l’ère Yuang Zhen qui les rassemblent et facilitent les rencontres, que ce soit pour trouver un conjoint complice ou des conquêtes. Certaines se targuent de vouloir promouvoir l’homosexualité, mais leurs actions sont souvent limitées à tenter de parler clairement de sexualité en public, dans le but de libérer leur auditoire de leurs inhibitions. Néanmoins, même dans la vie professionnelle de ces élites et des fonctionnaires, la mixité est tellement rare qu’elle contribue là encore à des relations passionnelle où le désir est latent – mais rarement réalisé. Un des poncifs de la littérature à ce sujet reste la déchéance des amis qui succombent au désir pendant que ceux restés chastes ont un futur glorieux devant eux – en compagnie de leurs conjoints. Andou Koretake s’amusera à détourner ces codes dans ses _Contes du désordres_ et dans ses _Aphorismes_ , qu’il publiera anonymement et qui rencontreront un beau succès de scandale.

Pour les gens de la classe moyenne, l’imaginaire est plus peuplé par le royaume de la Terre et les possibilité de rencontres offertes dans ses grandes villes, chose que l’on retrouve aussi dans les peuples de l’Eau. 

 

Seuls les peuples de l’Eau semblent en retard sur ce mouvement général, et on observe une migration assez importante depuis les deux pôles pour les grandes villes de la terre et du feu ou les nomades de l’air par des homosexuels à la recherche d’un espace de liberté où exister. Les rares histoires qui nous sont parvenues montrent beaucoup de prudence à ce niveau.

Au pôle nord, où la séparation des genres est encore plus marquée, on trouve plusieurs récits qui se concentrent sur le changement de genre. Ainsi, la légende d’Ivik-Ivinnguak raconte l’histoire d’une jeune femme, Ivinnguak, qui s’éprend follement d’une amie d’enfance. Effrayée par la force de ses sentiments, elle fuit sa ville et erre pendant des semaines sur la banquise où elle finit par rencontre un esprit de l’océan avec qui elle conclut un marché et revient en tant qu’Ivik (prénom masculin qui signifie « petite feuille » son diminutif en Ivinnguak « cher petit Ivik » le transforme en prénom féminin) pour courtiser puis épouser sa compagne.

Si de tels récits permettent de former un imaginaire qui, dans certains cas, qualifie et explique les désirs, ils sont souvent compliqués à traduire dans une vie personnelle. En effet, cela n’empêche pas le silence presque totale sur cet aspect de la vie, dont parlera la poétesse Atuqtuaq dans son recueil posthume _L’attente sans nom_. Le départ vers le royaume de la Terre est un échappatoire bienvenu : on trouve une lettre d’un certain Aippak qui est parti dans une expédition commerciale au royaume de la terre. Il supplie un ami de le rejoindre en ces termes : «  _ce que je savais de moi – ce que je pense que tu sais de toi – est vague et informulé comme un rayon de lune à travers l’eau. Viens me rejoindre à Ekpa : il y a là-bas une évidence, une clarté dans mon être… Les gens ici n’ont pas peur ; je reçois des œillades insensées de la part des plus timides, et je n’ose coucher sur le papier ce que les plus courageux osent faire dans l’ombre. J’ai l’impression d’être pour la première fois en accord avec mon être._  »

 

 

 

L’ère Zuo Guang marque un net infléchissement de cette dynamique, qui s’accélère vers la fin et éclate après la mort de l’avatar Roku. Il est habituel de dire que la nation du Feu n’a réprimé l’homosexualité qu’à partir de Sozin et de l’édit de l’an 11 sur l’asociabilité morale, mais la réalité est largement plus compliquée. En effet, les personnes les plus flamboyantes pouvaient être arrêtés pour trouble de l’ordre public, par exemple, et certaines années, la répression de la prostitution se concentre uniquement contre les travestis, accusé de voler le travail des autres. L’édit est ainsi tout autant la preuve d’un changement de l’opinion publique et un acte qui sert d’autres desseins politiques.

De plus, l’homosexualité instituée dans une partie des hauts-fonctionnaires et des militaires est de plus en plus connue par le reste de la société. Lentement mais sûrement, il est compliqué pour les commentateurs de voir dans ces liens seulement une amitié chaste. On voit déjà des procès pour outrages aux mœurs qui généralement aboutissent à des non-lieux, mais qui témoignent de la suspicion générale. Même au sein des haut fonctionnaires et des hauts gradés, il est d’usage de trouver un ou une épouse, quelque soit les préférences de partenaires afin de maintenir un couvert de respectabilité. Les pièces les plus osées, écrites durant l’ère Yuan Zheng, ne sont presque plus jouées suite à l’influence de groupes de pressions de plus en plus nombreux qui attaquent toutes les productions qu’ils estiment contraire aux mœurs. Ce changement de position est à la fois du à la visibilité accrue de l’homosexualité et à la manière dont Sozin a organisé la propagande qui a mené à la colonisation du royaume de la Terre et à la guerre, qui s’appuyait entre autre sur l’idée de moraliser la société.

Les écoles militaires et des hauts-fonctionnaires ont une réputation sulfureuse qui fascine et répugne la plupart des gens. Entre l’an 7 et 10 de l’ère Zuo Guang éclatent plusieurs scandales qui, par leur retentissements, vont sonner le glas de ces institutions. Les familles Kagesue et Kujo font un procès à l’école de magistrature, soutenant leurs héritiers qui accusent des élèves plus âgés de les avoir violés. L’accusation est inouïe : les modes de fonctionnement laissent peu de place en soit au consentement, mais jusqu’à présent, personne n’avait osé porter cela dans la place publique. L’enquête grandit pour englober toute l’école et les langues se délient. L’opinion publique s’épouvante des description orgiastiques et sado-masochistes que font divers témoins – au demeurant moins nombreuses que ce qui est relaté dans les minutes du procès car beaucoup d’élèves et de professeurs insistent sur l’importance d’avoir des relations chastes. Le corps enseignant est congédié et l’école est fermée pendant un an. Dans les années qui suivent, Hojou Fume, directrice de l’école agronomique et deux enseignantes Li Mineko et Sano Tsuna sont toutes les trois accusées d’avoir eu des liaisons avec leurs élèves et de les avoir favorisé durant leurs études. Elles sont elles aussi renvoyées. Ces affaires figent dans l’opinion publique le besoin de mixité afin de ne pas encourager des goûts pervers, mais aussi la figure des homosexuels comme prédateurs de jeunes gens innocents.

Sozin va utiliser ces actions largement médiatisées pour faire passer en l’an 11 l’édit pour prévenir « l’asociabilité morale », terme qui recouvre toute personne refusant de se conformer aux normes sociales en vigueur. Cette opération a, avant tout, une visée politique. Dans les trois ans qui suivent l’édit, il s’en sert pour faire démettre le daimyo Ishino Shikenao et une partie de ses collaborateurs, et fait du chantage sur plusieurs autres hauts-gradés pour qu’ils continuent d’appuyer son projet de colonisation du royaume de la terre.

Dans le même temps, il propose une réforme du service militaire pour qu’il soit mixte et fait de même pour les écoles de fonctionnaires dans les internats et les dortoirs. Ces mesures rencontrent beaucoup d’approbation. Elle traduit tout autant l’impact des procès sur l’opinion générale que l’espoir de la classe moyenne d’accéder enfin à ces formations prestigieuses dont ils ne parvenaient pas à briser l’entre-soi. Évidement, la réforme s’accompagne aussi d’une purge politique afin de s’assurer que ces institutions soient fidèles au Firelord. Il pose ainsi les bases de la société durant la guerre de cent ans : largement militariste et avec une politique nataliste importante. Dans ce cadre, les amours homosexuelles visibles sont la preuve d’un manque de patriotisme – soit parce que les personnes ont un rapport nostalgique avec l’ancien système, soit parce qu’elles refusent de participer à l’effort de guerre.

 

Dans le royaume de la Terre, l’ascension du quarante-huitième monarque en l’an 15 de l’aire Zuo Guang est marqué par un retour vers les valeurs traditionnelles et une aristocratie moins flamboyante. Le laisser-faire politique du quarante-septième empereur est passé de mode. Malgré quelques interventions de Roku, les bars et les lieux de mauvaise réputation sont fermés peu à peu. Ceux qui restent ouverts connaissent régulièrement des descentes des milices locales qui servent de police. Les femmes et les hommes qui s’habillent de façon trop androgyne ont de plus en plus de peine pour trouver des emplois stables. Si quelqu’un se fait arrêter, il est fréquent de voir les policiers prévenir les employeurs et la famille que les personnes arrêtées l’ont été pour outrages aux mœurs. Alors que le travestissement permettait une certaine flamboyance, les communautés qui s’étaient créés dans les grandes villes s’effritent peu à peu sous l’impératif de la discrétion et du secret. Ne subsistent généralement que la prostitution, et si quelques cités font office de refuge, elles sont de plus en plus rares et correspondent à des lieux de trafic en tout genre. À Omashu par exemple, une partie des prostitués ont recours au chantage sur leurs clients homosexuels pour avoir assez d’argent pour vivre.

Li Wuan et Jia Xinyue apparaissent comme une dernière incarnation de cet ordre passé. Ouvertement homosexuels, ils ne font pas mystère que leur mariage est de convenance – ceci étant d’autant plus marqué parce que Xinyue conserve son nom de jeune fille toute sa vie. Couple charismatique, esthètes et libres-penseurs, ils entretiennent autour d’eux des cercles de « femmes aux grands pieds et en peinture de guerre et de jeunes hommes fins et souples comme des roseaux », mais aussi des artistes et des philosophes à qui ils servent de mécènes. On jase beaucoup sur leur statures similaires et leur habitude de paraître dans les vêtements de leur conjoint – à tel point que certains les accusent d’être frère et sœurs. Hélas, l’heure n’est plus à troubler les représentations de genre : ils doivent un sursis pendant quelques années en se présentant d’abord comme des artistes et des amateurs de beauté, ce qui permet d’excuser leur excentricité et de ne pas la rendre menaçante. Mais peu à peu, leurs provocations suscitent de plus en plus d’irritation et ils perdent peu à peu tous les soutiens qui les avaient protégés. En l’an 27 de l’ère Zuo Guang, Li Wuan sera emprisonné pour démoralisation de la jeunesse, au terme d’un procès humiliant qui le laissa épuisé et dépressif. Jin Xinyue choisit d’éviter le procès et acceptera d’être assignée à résidence jusqu’à sa mort. Seule, elle composera des poèmes qui ne seront découvert qu’après plus d’un siècle. Les deux procès marqueront durablement les esprits et serviront d’avertissement à tout ceux qui partagent leurs goûts : l’heure est à la conformité…

La colonisation des terres par la nation du feu commencée en l’an 29 et l’incapacité de Roku à obtenir le renvoi des troupes de Sozin rajoute une dimension patriotique à cette question pour le royaume de la Terre. En effet, les procès et des scandales qui ont touché la nation du Feu font apparaître l’homosexualité comme un vice typique de l’autre pays. Les hommes maniérés et les femmes viriles, figures emblématiques du cercle de Li Wuan et de Jia Xinyue et de l’ancien temps, deviennent des figures menaçantes. Non seulement ils pervertissent et affaiblissent la jeunesse, mais ils sont aussi fondamentalement inutile car incapables de remplir le rôle que la société attend d’eux. Il faut que les gens aillent selon leur essence : toute déviation de la norme affaiblit la race, ce qui explique pourquoi l’armée de la terre sera uniquement masculine, à l’exception des guerrières de Kyoshi.

Pourtant, en parallèle, l’effort de guerre conduit à une séparation plus marquée des genres, et fait ressurgir une partie de la gestion de l’homosexualité telle qu’elle s’exprimait dans la nation du Feu. D’un côté, la conscription et la propagande de guerre amène à héroïser la figure du militaire. Le jeune et beau soldat en uniforme est presque fétichisé, et on retrouve des plaisanteries explicite sur plusieurs nouveaux costumes dont les plis permettent discrètement et facilement d’atteindre le sexe. On trouve ainsi une pétition de plusieurs petites villes qui demandent à ce que la paie des soldats soit augmentés. Parmi les raisons que l’on cite, l’arrestation de plusieurs soldats pour prostitution. Les archives de police recensent beaucoup de témoignages où ces hommes affirment vouloir économiser des sous pour se marier par la suite.

Après les premières années de guerre, le mythe du camarade à vie devient de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus empreint de sensualité. Un journal écrit :

«  _ils viennent par deux, comme si trois devaient distendre leurs liens. Ils se battent et dorment côte à côte et veillent l’autre lorsqu’il est blessés. La guerre est cruelle et glorieuse : leur amitié est une récompense et une raison de continuer à se battre. Ils se jurent de ne pas laisser la mort les séparer et de pousser leur dernier soupir ensemble. Parfois, le destin est assez clément pour les laisser mourir dans une dernière étreinte._  »

Du côté féminin, l’homosexualité réintègre la sphère privée et on voit aussi se développer le thème des amitiés passionnées. Lorsque les frères et les maris sont en guerre, il n’est pas rare de voir des femmes se regrouper à deux pour affronter plus facilement les aléas de la vie, généralement quand la famille proche n’est pas assez riche pour les aider. Difficile de savoir ce qui est de l’ordre de l’amitié et de l’ordre de l’amour dans ces relations, tant le silence est total. Un journal anonyme mentionne la difficulté de trouver du soutien après avoir rompu avec sa compagne : enfermée dans le silence, l’auteure ne sait trouver à qui se confier.

Une variation de cette sociabilité se trouve autour des femmes « aux semelles de poussière ». Femmes célibataires, généralement à la recherche d’un peu d’indépendance, elles suivent la carte des conscriptions militaires qui se font de province en province pour remplacer les hommes. Recherchées parce qu’il s’agit d’ouvrières qualifiées, elles portent des robes féminines à la coupe nouvelle, qui leur permettent de se déplacer plus librement sans ressembler à ces femmes « en habit d’homme » dont la silhouette est signe de honte. Elles sont souvent hébergées par des femmes mariées en recherche d’un complément financier, avec qui elles peuvent former des liaisons, et disparaissent dès que les hommes commencent à revenir. Celles qui cherchent à rester par affection se voient humiliées ou expulsées, sauf dans de rares cas.

 

Les tribus de l’Eau connaissent un développement similaires, surtout au pôle sud : les raids d’Azulon et d’Ozai conduisent les hommes à des expéditions militaires de plus en plus longues. Là aussi, les mythes des amis et des amies à vies qui se soutiennent pendant ces périodes de séparation est très présent. Néanmoins, il est difficile de savoir combien de ces amitiés passionnées ont débouchés sur des liaisons, d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait d’une forme de sociabilité pré-existante et codifiée socialement de manière très rigide.

Ainsi, les personnes s’éloignent dès la réunion des époux, et personne ne parle de ce qui a pu se passer pendant la séparation. Chez les femmes, les familles observent de loin mais avec attention ces couples et peuvent intervenir très tôt ou prévenir l’époux absent. Dans les bataillons d’hommes, les frères des épouses occupent le même rôle pour convaincre le mari de prendre de la distance lorsqu’il devient trop proche d’un autre. Il n’est pas impossible d’avoir des relations pendant le mariage, mais plusieurs personnes m’ont expliquées qu’elles étaient vécu comme un besoin physiologique : leurs conjoint gardait leur fidélité amoureuse et ils se contentaient de rencontres brèves plus ou moins régulières qui n’ont pour but qu’une jouissance rapide.

Si le pôle sud entretient moins de rigidité sur les rôles genrés, ce qui permet parfois une certaine fluidité, le pôle nord, de plus en plus isolé, renforce la séparation des tâches. On repensera à aux réactions devant l’histoire d’Iliuak, un maître de l’eau qui s’est travesti toute sa vie pour apprendre la guérison et a épousé un homme qui meurt un peu avant lui. Lorsque Iliuk meurt, la personne en charge de la toilette du défunt dévoile le sexe d’Iliuak : certains affirment avoir toujours su, d’autres nient tout en bloc et accusent les autres de vouloir injurier la mémoire du mort. L’absence de trace écrite condamne au mystère.

Cette culture du silence a un impact très précis sur la vie des personnes : si certaines sont conscientes très tôt de leurs désirs, d’autres au contraire peinent longtemps, voire jusqu’à leur mort, à comprendre ce qu’elle sont. L’une d’elle m’a écrit : « nous étions des oies blanches, toutes. Le mariage, c’était une évidence, les enfants aussi. Alors j’étais mariée à vingt ans, et j’ai eux quatre enfants. Et puis mon mari est mort, et il a fallu que je gagne de l’argent. J’ai du aller faire du commerce à Ekpa… J’y ai rencontrée mon amie, qui était à l’époque avec une autre femme… C’est en les voyant ensemble que j’ai compris. Maintenant, je suis heureuse et mes enfants aussi, mais si le destin ne s’en serait pas mêlé, je crois que je serais morte étrangère à moi-même ».

 

Durant la guerre de cent ans, les villes commerciales du royaume de la Terre sont les points de rassemblement pour nos semblants de communauté. Villes de passage, les rencontres se font et se défont facilement. Villes de commerce, l’attrait du gain vainc une partie des tabous sociaux : les propriétaires choisissent de fermer les yeux ou de se spécialiser pour cette clientèle de niche peu regardante. En effet, malgré la relative liberté des docks et des entrepôts, qui servent le soir comme lieu de rencontre et de trafic, ce sont aussi les lieux les plus exposés aux décentes de police. Malgré les risques objectifs qui existent dans ces lieux, ces villes représentent des espaces où tout semble possible dans notre imaginaire.

La nécessité du secret conduit à la création d’un vaste répertoire de code parfois universels, parfois propre à une seule ville, qui peuvent inclure la couleur des volets, la forme de l’enseigne ou l’apparence du réceptionniste. Par exemple, le fait de porter une ceinture tressée rouge est presque universel et assure qui la porte de recevoir des propositions après quelques mètres dans la bonne rue. On trouve aussi plusieurs références à des chaussures à la pointe en fer comme signe de reconnaissance entre lesbiennes et à des bracelets de cuir pour les gays. Pour les bâtiments, les volets verts ou rouges sont aussi des indices que l’on mentionne souvent. À Gao Ling, on trouve des auberges qui ont des jalousies qui représentent des pénis ou des vulves grandement stylisées et qui n’attirent l’œil que des spectateurs informés, tous signés par le même maître de la terre. La plupart de ces codes disparaissent très rapidement lorsqu’ils sont découverts dans une ville, même s’il peuvent persister longuement dans une autre.

Certaines haltes, comme le port de Gao Ling au sud du continent, de Xia Bei et Ekpa au nord sont connues pour avoir un nombre important d’auberges où on peut louer des chambres à l’heure. Certains propriétaires peu scrupuleux percent des trous dans les cloisons de certaines chambres où s’installent les voyeurs qui acceptent de payer.

Misty Palm Oasis connaît une place de choix dans la mythologie de ces lieux de rancontre grâce à l’ouverture d’un établissment de bain, _Au repos des voyageurs_. Plutôt que de proposer un large espace, il propose des petites piscines et des saunas qui accueille au maximum une vingtaine de personnes. Certaines salles sont réservées à la communauté, grâce à la complicité du personnel qui prévient de l’arrivée des indics et guident les nouveaux venus. Elles sont toujours pleines. La vapeur des saunas est plus intense qu’ailleurs et dissimule ce qu’il s’y passe. Beaucoup de contemporains, hommes comme femmes, s’arrêtent dans leurs descriptions sur la possibilité de s’installer sur des coussins et de se caresser pendant des heures – chose alors extrêmement rares hors d’une relation suivie.

Cependant, dès qu’un établissement devient trop visible par le reste de la société, la police veille. Tous ces établissement ont des durées de vie très courtes : il suffit d’une dénonciation pour qu’ils soient fermés. _Au repos des Voyageurs_ sera visité par la police à trois reprises et les personnes qui n’auront pas eu le temps de s’enfuir condamnés à deux ou trois ans de prison. Lors de la quatrième visite, l’établissement sera définitivement fermé après vingt-trois ans d’existence.

Ce système de bouche à oreille permet aux personnes qui ont suffisamment de facilité à naviguer le monde homosexuel de pouvoir très rapidement s’adapter aux changements et de limiter les risques qu’ils prennent. Cependant, les néophytes y sont extrêmement isolées et beaucoup plus fragiles. Certains témoignages soulignent qu’il est fréquent que les habitués de la scène observent les nouvelles têtes et les éduquent dès qu’ils sont raisonnablement certains qu’ils ne travaillent pas pour la police.

 

 

 

Cette culture du secret, que j’ai moi-même connu est essentiellement personnelle et égocentrée. Elle existe d’abord pour nous protéger, protéger nos espaces de rencontre et si elle est la preuve qu’il y a quelque chose comme une identité et des codes communs, elle reste aussi très superficielle. C’est peut-être là qu’est l’impact le plus pernicieux de la guerre de cent ans : nous avons pris l’habitude de penser nos expériences comme quelque chose de privé, de l’ordre du hasard et des rencontres. Nous avons oublié qu’il y a moins de deux siècles, nous avons tenté de nous organiser de manière visible et revendicative, en refusant de craindre un châtiment. Avatar Aang nous a, peu-être involontairement, offert des miettes lorsqu’il a confirmé que Kyoshi était bisexuelle, tout comme il nous a permis de fouiller les archives des temples de l’air. Firelord Zuko, conscient que l’édit de Sozin de l’an 11 était une arme légal pour n’importe que souverain totalitaire, l’a abolit.

Mais laissez-moi vous posez cette question : est-ce suffisant ? Je me souviens de ma jeunesse à Ba Sing Se et des moments de panique lorsque je croisais des gardes et où je vérifiais que rien ne me différenciait à leurs yeux. Aujourd’hui, avec d’autres dirigeants moins bienveillants, nous serions tous en danger. Il faudrait, après tout, seulement que notre mode de vie visible soit considéré comme du trouble de l’ordre public pour détruire une partie de nos acquis.  Il suffirait que l’une des nations décide que la synthèse que je vous ai donné soit un danger pour la jeunesse ou que sais-je pour qu’elle soit censurée. Peut-être devrais-je payer une amende ou faire de la prison et mon imprimeur aussi.  Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que l’histoire ne se répétera pas ? Au fil de cette enquête, j’ai acquis la certitude qu’il  y  a un besoin urgent de nous rassembler, d’échanger nos histoires et nos informations et de nous convaincre que nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que nous pensons. À terme, nous serons capable de nous unir et de participer aux débats de société d’une seule voix pour être reconnus et assurer que les générations futures ne connaîtront pas ce que nous avons connu.


	2. Coupables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un retour sur l'histoire de Li Wuan et Jia Xinyue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d’un mot, ici « coupable ».

Xingyue se souvient vaguement de la soirée. L’alcool avait coulé à flot, les prostituées étaient enchanteresses et la musique entêtante. Elle se souvient de lui parce que son accent l’avait trahi, un accent policé et pointu qui disait avec certitude qu’il venait des mêmes cercles que les siens. Il suffirait… Elle le regarda. Il la regarda, la reconnu. Sourit avec effronterie.

Elle sourit.

 

Ils se marient d’abord avec leurs familles. La cérémonie est courte, intentionnellement. Eux avaient hâte de rejoindre leurs amis pour la véritable fête, et leurs familles semblaient désespérées pour limiter tous les faux pas qu’ils ont choisi d’accumuler.

Elle ne prendra pas le nom de Li – il a rit en disant « pourquoi prendrais-tu le nom le plus ennuyeux que la terre ait porté ? ». Ils ne se sont pas juré fidélité « est-ce qu’on a vraiment besoin d’en discuter ? », a-t-elle demandé avec amusement. Et puis Wuan a tenu à ce que sa tenue soit coupée exactement comme son envie, et elle a fait de même pour la sienne. Il en résulte un mélange délicieux dans les deux cas : il a privilégié des étoffes aériennes qui flottent dans l’air et rendent sa silhouette floue et androgyne. Elle a pris des étoffes de lin pour la rigidité des lignes droites qu’elles traces par dessus son corps et dont la seule négation se trouve dans les fleurs de sa coiffure.

Un véritable scandale. On les congratule du bout des lèvres. Wuan se penche à son oreille :

« Combien pincent les lèvres en rêvant de nous suivre ? »

Elle sourit, lui prend le bras et annonce d’une voix qui résonne dans la salle :

« Tout le monde est bienvenue dans la fête que nous organisons avec nos amis ! »

Il y a un silence merveilleusement choqué, mais elle sait bien que certains viendront. Juste pour voir, diront-ils. Et ils resteront.

 

Elle ouvre les yeux avec lenteur, le crâne douloureux. Le soleil passe par la fenêtre : il est trois heures passées. Le sein de Huang est un oreiller inconfortable songe-t-elle en se redressant. Elle se dégage lentement du corps qui l’enlace, se verse de l’eau qu’elle avale d’un trait et enfile un peignoir de soie avant de quitter la pièce. La maison est encore silencieuse : il est trop tôt pour que les autres se réveillent et les invités de la veille ont du rentrer chez eux depuis le temps. Elle se dirige lentement vers la bibliothèque et découvre Li assis à un bureau. Son pinceau trace des idéogrammes avec délibération sur la feuille. Des brouillons sont empilés par terre. Poliment, elle attends qu’il ait fini pour se racler la gorge.

Li sursaute, se retourne.

« Madame, je ne savais pas que vous… »

Elle secoue la main négligemment et s’assoie à l’angle du bureau. Les yeux de Li s’attardent sur la chair dévoilée par son peignoir. Elle le rajuste brusquement. Elle sait qu’il n’osera jamais rien, mais elle n’a jamais aimé sentir le désir des hommes sur sa peau et les excès de la veille ne la prédisposent pas à la compréhension.

« L’inspiration a été riche ?, demande-t-elle à la place. »

Les yeux de Li se mettent à briller avec beaucoup plus de vie.

« Oui ! »

Et il part dans une longue explication sur son projet. Xinyue sourit : une belle journée commence.

 

« Xinyue, il faut que tu sois plus prudente… »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Nous sommes des esthètes, répond-elle avec obstination. En quoi faisons-nous du mal à quelqu’un ? »

Sa sœur lui lance un regard suppliant :

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je ne dis pas – si vous étiez nés sous Kyoshi, peut-être mais… Les gens parlent de plus en plus.

-Il ne font que ça, ma chérie !

-Oui, mais le ton est en train de changer. S’il te plaît… »

 

« Que personne ne panique, lance Wuan avec un calme affecté. Ces messieurs ne sont pas là pour rester… sauf si quelqu’un veut se joindre à notre petite fête, évidement. »

Sa provocation est ignorée, mais Xinyue voit plusieurs militiens se tendre. Elle imite son mari et affiche le même calme. Elle aimerait savoir ce qu’ils sont venus chercher cette fois, quelle preuve ils espèrent trouver dans leurs tiroirs.

« J’espère que vous serez assez gentil pour ne rien brûler cette fois, lance-t-elle d’un ton léger. C’est de l’art. S’il vous offense tant que cela, emportez-le chez vous et vous verrez que dans quelque années, cela doublera votre salaire ! »

On lui jette quelque regards noirs, mais ses invités ont l’air amusé. Tant mieux. Il faut conserver cet état d’esprit.

 

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! »

Les mots sont prononcés avec haine. Xinyue ne sait pas ce qui les a amené. Elle regarde Wuan dont le visage est pâle de fureur, et Lin qui est écarlate. Et puis Wuan se force à sourire, quelque chose d’horrible qui traverse sa figure. Il se déhanche et porte suggestivement une main à sa ceinture.

« Mon chéri, tu sais très bien que j’adore ça et que je ne dirai jamais non ! »

Les mots, prononcés d’une voix faussement lascive sont pleins de morgue. Lin recule d’un pas et puis se détourne sans un mot. Xinyue le regarde partir.

« Tu ne vas pas le rattraper ?, demande-t-elle finalement. Lin est…

-Ah, non ! Lui et sa pudibonderie peuvent aller crever pour tout ce que j’en ai à carrer ! Il se sent insulté ? Mais qu’il aille donc se faire enculer lui-même, ça le décoincera ! »

Elle n’insiste pas. Lin est un vieil ami, il connaît Wuan, ses provocations et ses colères. Il pardonnera.

 

Trahison après trahison après trahison. Le visage de Wuan est translucide, ses yeux cernés. Il a maigrit. Elle lui envoie des douceurs, mais elle presque certaine qu’elles finissent toutes dans l’estomac des gardes. Ils sont trop heureux de les voir tomber et jouissent de leur puissance retrouvée.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certains, les prostitués à la recherche d’argent, ceux qui ont fini par ne plus supporter leur maison, oui. Mais les derniers jours ont cumulé les visages d’anciens amis qui témoignent en ayant l’air honteux. Elle est presque certaine qu’ils le font pour ne pas être pris dans leur naufrage.

Tant de colère. Tant de joie nauséabonde sur le visage de Gao qui semble presque jouir de pouvoir enfin les accuser en public. Tant de satisfaction dans la salle à les voir détruits. Elle voit les mains de Wuan trembler quand il tente de boire. Elle voit des marques sur sa peau que personne ne mentionne. Elle voit…

Comment pourra-t-elle seulement, quand ce sera son tour ?

 

La maison est trop grande. Elle n’a pas le droit d’avoir même une femme de chambre. Ce sont les gardes qui lui apportent de quoi manger. Ils ne lui adressent pas la parole. Leurs regards la traversent comme si elle n’était pas là. Elle peut leur dire tout ce qu’elle veut, ils agissent comme s’ils étaient sourds.

Elle a de la peine à se nourrir. Sans Wuan, sans leurs amis, elle est toute petite dans le silence. Elle lit, mais les mots ne comblent pas le vide qui l’habite.

Elle se demande si elle n’aurait pas du prendre une autre décision, et puis elle se souvient de la fin du moment où elle a pensé qu’elle n’y survivrait pas.

Elle dédie les poèmes qu’elle compose d’une main tremblante – il semble dérisoire de s’accrocher à la beauté quand le monde extérieur est aussi laid – à Wuan. « Mon compagnon, dit-elle, mon double. ». Elle se souvient de la première fois où ils ont échangés leurs vêtements. Elle avait fait son maquillage très épais et il était resté fasciné depuis par la sensation de la poudre sur sa peau. Il avait séduit quelqu’un en se faisant passer pour elle… qui ? Un homme qui avait cru pouvoir la ramener sur le droit chemin, sans doute. C’était lui qui avait découvert d’autres voies plus sinueuse. Quand à elle, elle avait recontré Huang.

Huang, partie depuis si longtemps. Ses accusations l’avaient blessée, elle se souvient. Elle n’était pas encore consciente que c’était ce qu’on disait. Ce qu’on avait dit de plus en plus.

Sans Wuan, sans leurs amis, les mots ne comblent pas le vide qui l’habite.


	3. Partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contexte pour la lettre de Aippak citée dans le premier chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d’un mot, ici « salut »

> « Pimnik,
> 
> Je suis désolé d’être parti sans un mot. Je n’ai pas trouvé ce que je pouvais te dire, après… Je sais que je suis parti comme un voleur, et je pense que ça t’a blessé, mais voilà, il fallait que je parte.
> 
> Je crois que tu sais pourquoi.
> 
> Je t’écris pour te dire que je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi, et que je suis désolé si je t’ai fait du mal. Je t’écris pour te dire que je t’ai presque demandé de m’accompagner, mais que j’ai eu trop peur que tu me convainques de rester. Que tu me sortes tous les arguments raisonnables pour que je restes avec Aqna, pour qu’on continuer comme on continue depuis quinze ans et…
> 
> Il fallait que je parte.
> 
> J’ai laissé tout l’argent à Aqna. Si elle ne l’a pas trouvé, il est dans la poche de ma veste. Je pense qu’elle l’a trouvé, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Je ne l’ai jamais mérité. Peut-être qu’elle pourra enfin oser choisir un homme qui soit capable de l’aimer comme elle a rêvé que je l’aime. Ne tente pas de me défendre si elle est en colère. Elle aime être en colère et peut-être que ça l’aidera à avancer plus vite.
> 
> Il fallait que je parte.
> 
> Pardon. »

 

 

 

> « Pimnik,
> 
> Me voilà à Ekpa. J’ai dépensé mes derniers sous pour une chambre d’hôtel miteuse. Je te laisse l’adresse si tu veux me répondre. Si tu es en colère, ou trop triste, tant pis, je ne t’en veux pas.
> 
> On m’a assuré que si j’allais demain au port de pêche, il y aurait des gens pour avoir quelqu’un du pôle nord dans son équipe. Paraît que ça porte chance.
> 
> J’ai tourné dans la ville. J’ai du mal à m’y repérer, c’est tellement différent de ce que je connais. L’air n’a pas la même odeur et le ciel a une couleur différente. Mais la mer est la même et je pense que bientôt je la connaîtrai aussi bien que celle chez nous.
> 
> Chez nous.
> 
> Je dis ça, mais je pense que je ne reviendrai pas. Je n’ai rien trouvé de tout ce qui se raconte sur Ekpa, mais en me promenant, j’ai réalisé qu’ici je suis l’étranger parce que je viens du pôle, tu vois, pas parce que… Et puis, il n’y a personne pour me reconnaître et me demande des nouvelles de mes sœurs, de mes parents et de mes cousins, personne pour me demander comment va Aqna. Je me suis senti en paix pour la première fois. Libre de regarder, tu vois, de vivre et d’exister comme je veux, sans passé ni rien.
> 
> Recommencer.
> 
> Pardon de t’avoir laissé, Pimnik. S’il te plaît, écris-moi, au moins pour me dire de ne plus jamais t’écrire. »

 

 

 

> « Pimnik
> 
> Tu sais très bien pourquoi je devais partir, même si tu me poses la question. Toi et moi, c’était plein d’angles et d’épines et on n’a jamais arrêté de s’égratigner malgré nos promesses. On est resté ensembles parce que si tu n’étais pas là, je serais seul et rien ne semblait pire que ça.
> 
> Tu es cher à mon cœur, mais combien de fois nous sommes-nous blessé par une parole de trop ? Combien de fois nous sommes-nous obligés à oublier que cela s’infectait juste pour continuer à être ensemble ? C’était en train de devenir pire. J’ai commencé à t’en vouloir, à te rendre responsable de ce qu’il se passer avec Aqna, et toi, tu… Ah, ça ne sert à rien de refaire la liste des torts. Je suis désolé. J’ai été très dur sur la fin et tu ne méritais rien de tout ça.
> 
> Rien ne se serait amélioré. Je sais que tu continuais à espérer ça, mais c’est justement pourquoi, parce que l’un d’entre nous avais besoin de partir, de prendre cette décision et de rompre les amarres et que ça ne pouvait pas être toi.
> 
> Merci d’avoir donné des nouvelles d’Aqna et de ma famille. Je suis content – mais pas surpris – de savoir qu’ils ne traversent pas ça isolés.
> 
> Tu ne me parles guère de toi. Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi, d’accord ?
> 
> Moi, j’ai trouvé du travail et j’ai un peu d’argent que je mets de côté. Trois pêcheurs – trois frères – m’ont pris sous leur aile. Ils sont gentils, d’une sorte de joie très différente que celle qu’on connaît aux Pôles. Ils m’apprennent des choses sur la mer, et je leur apprends ce que je sais qui peut s’appliquer ici. Préviens-moi s’il y a besoin que j’envoie quelque chose avec ma prochaine lettre. »

 

 

 

> « Pimnik,
> 
> Non, ce n’était pas toi… J’ai la faiblesse de croire que ce n’était pas moi non plus, mais peut-être ai-je tort. Simplement… On était tout ce qui était possible l’un comme l’autre, et on a jamais été ce que nous voulions. Tu te rappelles du moment où nous passions des paris pour voir quels genre de marchants allaient débarquer des bateaux ? Tu n’as jamais imaginé quelqu’un comme moi. Et je n’ai jamais imaginé quelqu’un comme toi.
> 
> Cela n’empêche : je t’ai aimé. Mal, parce qu’on était pas censé s’aimer tous les deux, pas aussi longtemps.
> 
> L’un des frères a compris que j’étais comme lui et il m’a emmené dans une taverne pour me présenter à ses amis. C’était une très bonne soirée, très étrange aussi. Ils se disent des choses que je n’auraient jamais prononcer même en rêve. Et tout est… si simple. Tout le monde sait pourquoi on est ici. Ils m’ont expliqué un peu comment ça marche, où est-ce que je pouvais me promener et à quoi faire attention. J’ai compris pourquoi je ne voyais rien – je faisais tout de travers ! Ils se sont bien moqués de moi, mais gentiment.
> 
> J’ai écrit à ma mère comme tu as demandé pour la rassurer. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que les nouvelles passent par toi. Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pensé que mes lettres attireraient l’attention, alors que ça me semble maintenant très logique. Je suis désolé que la situation t’ai donné l’impression d’être humilié, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je suis un imbécile à la tête de moineau comme tu le dis si bien. »

 

 

 

> « Pimnik,
> 
> Non, non, tu n’es pas comme Aqna ! Je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça, simplement, plus je suis ici plus je comprends à quel point nous avons été ensemble par défaut plus que par volonté. Ce n’est pas un reproche ni une insulte, simplement… vers qui d’autre aurions-nous pu nous tourner ? Oh, je sais les noms que tu vas me citer et ce n’est pas faux, mais à la fois… C’est si petit. Le monde était si petit !
> 
> Ici, j’ai l’impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau que j’avais toujours cherché. Ce que je savais de moi – ce que je pense que tu sais de toi – est vague et informulé comme un rayon de lune à travers l’eau. Viens me rejoindre à Ekpa : il y a là-bas une évidence, une clarté dans mon être… Les gens ici n’ont pas peur ; je reçois des œillades insensées de la part des plus timides, et je n’ose coucher sur le papier ce que les plus courageux osent faire dans l’ombre. J’ai l’impression d’être pour la première fois en accord avec mon être.
> 
> J e ne t’oublierai pas. Je crois que c’est ça dont tu as peur, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu as partagé ma vie et mes doutes pendant quinze ans avec la même constance qu’Aqna. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu’on oublie facilement. La vie est belle ici, mais ça ne va pas dire que le pôle n’avait pas des avantages. Simplement, la vie que j’y menais m’empêchait de devenir moi-même. Je me débattais, prisonnier de mes désirs, et dans la violence de cette révolte, je détruisais les autres autour de moi. Je crois que j’étais si dur parce que j’avais la même dureté envers moi-même, mais ce n’est pas une excuse. Et plus je devenais dur avec mes proches, plus j’étais dur avec moi, et ainsi de suite. Ce n’est pas une façon de vivre.
> 
> Tu sais, ce qu’on disait entre nous : au moins, dans les pôles, ce n’est pas illégal ? Ce n’est qu’une facette de ce qui est vraiment. Dans les pôles, on est surtout seuls, conscients de seulement dix autres personnes comme nous. Là, le besoin de se cacher, qui dépasse simplement le seul malaise et la gêne du Pôle, nous a unis. On doit se cacher ensemble. On se cotise pour acheter la milice quand il y a besoin… C’est bête, et tu trouverais ça glauque, mais voilà, je préfère ça.
> 
> Si tu veux essayer de venir, ma porte est ouverte.
> 
> N’hésite pas. »


	4. Le tapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le royaume du Feu, au moment des scandales et de l'édit de l'asociabilité morale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d’un mot, ici « rival ». On est à la limite du M à mon sens : le vocabulaire est cru mais rien n’est représenté.

Kazu et moi, c’est à la vie, à la mort. Pas vraiment, parce qu’on finira certainement par crever dans un caniveau tous les deux, mais vous voyez le tableau.

Faut comprendre, Kazu et moi, on est une paire depuis qu’on a treize ans, et on en joue. Il dépense la moitié de ce qu’il gagne pour faire pâlir ses cheveux et minaude perpétuellement avec son ombrelle pour que sa peau ne bronze pas. Moi, à côté, je fais l’inverse. C’est ça qui les attire, hein, le contraste. C’est ça qui fait qu’ils se souviennent de nous et qu’ils viennent en redemander. Les réguliers, c’est ce qui fait tourner la baraque. Et puis, ça donne une bonne excuse de rester pas trop loin quand l’autre s’en va pour une passe. Y’a de plus en plus de cons qui viennent pour nous payer et qui se haïssent de savoir que sous nos kimonos et notre maquillage on reste des hommes. De plus en plus de cons qui n’osent plus flirter avec les gens qu’ils veulent et qui viennent nous voir comme d’autre vont au docteur.

Bonjour, une fellation s’il vous plaît pour me délivrer de mes sales désirs.

Connards.

Ils font tourner la baraque, mais ce sont les pires, parce que dès qu’ils ont fini, ils s’enfuient, et s’ils craignent d’être découverts, ils sont capable d’être les plus vicieux dans leurs coups. Tout pour pas penser qu’ils sont comme nous, et que s’ils étaient nés du mauvais côté du lit, ils aurait fini eux aussi par froufrouter en kimono sur les rue du port. Dans ces genres de cas, il vaut mieux être deux. Le reste du temps, c’est surtout faire le guet pour prévenir si la police arrive.

Kazu, il sait parler aux mecs mariés. Il minaude, il les regarde par-dessous ses faux-cils, bat des paupières et semble jeune et fragile. Il leur fait penser à leurs fils et à leurs femmes, mais sa bouche jure que lui, il se mettra à genoux ou à quatre pattes et il dira tout ce qu’ils veulent. Enfin, il dit que ce qu’ils veulent, c’est surtout quelqu’un qui ose faire ce qu’ils sont même pas capable d’imaginer au début. C’est lui qui a les réguliers qui paient le plus.

Moi, je préfère les gros bras. Ceux qui cherchent les trucs simples, ceux qui savent qu’ils peuvent y aller franco avec moi et que je vais pas leur claquer entre les doigts. Ceux qui sont rassurés de sentir que j’ai un peu de muscles dans les bras sous mes kimonos fleuris. Pas forcément le plus agréable, mais efficace. Kazu a les réguliers, mais j’ai plus de clients par jour, ça compense.

Et puis, y’a les autres clients. Ceux qui nous voient et dont l’esprit part très vite et très loin. Ceux-là, on les fait cracher tout ce qu’ils ont dans les poches. Le première qui les repère prévient l’autre, un tapotement contre le coude qu’on a décidé. C’est le moment où on sort le grand jeu. Je minaude, il minaude, on l’accoste et on fait semblant de se disputer. Je dis que ma bouche est divine, il dit que son cul est meilleur. Soudain, nous sommes rivaux juste pour son attention, et ils adorent ça, adorent se sentir assez importants pour qu’on en vienne là. On demande l’avis du client – une fois, j’ai presque totalement déshabillé Kazu en pleine rue et il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l’air en colère alors que je savais bien qu’il essayait de ne pas rire. C’est le pire, en fait, dans ces moments, de ne pas rire. Faut comprendre, Kazu et moi, c’est à la vie à la mort, et ça veut dire qu’on sait largement plus à quoi ressemble l’autre couvert de foutre ou après un mec qui a décidé que si on tapine sur les docks, on a personne à qui se plaindre de ce qu’il décide de nous faire. Autant dire que ce à quoi je pense, c’est pas du tout à quel point on est attirants. Plutôt l’inverse. Et je sais que Kazu lui pense à plein de jeux de mots en même temps, et c’est encore pire.

Je crois que le rêve de Kazu, c’est de trouver un mec pour l’entretenir. Y’en a qui lui parlent d’amour, mais aucun qui n’a jamais tenté de faire plus. Ce serait bien, un toit, de l’argent, et pouvoir se permettre de ne pas user nos semelles les jours où il pleut des trombes.

Moi… Moi, je me dis qu’un jour, quand Kazu en aura assez de rêver, je le lancerai sur d’autres mecs mariés un peu plus riche que ses réguliers et j’irai les menacer ensuite de tout raconter à leurs femmes et à la police pour avoir plus d’argent. On fera ça pendant un mois, et puis on ira dans les colonies. On prendra d’autres noms. On ne portera plus de kimonos. Je ne serai plus obligé de m’épiler. On trouvera quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, un truc de gens respectables. Peut-être que Kazu pourra même se présenter comme ma femme, je pense que ça lui plairait.

Bah. Ça, c’est ce que je me raconte. Mais on est ce qu’on est, et on sait tous les deux qu’on finira par crever de froid dans un caniveau quand on sera trop vieux pour racoler.


	5. Tituber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La respectabilité est un masque parfait pour celles qui veulent rester anonymes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d’un mot, ici « tituber ». J’avais envie de jouer sur les thèmes de _Odd girls and twilight lovers_ sur les lesbiennes de classes moyenne et leur invisibilité.

Elle ne sut pas quand ça devint un jeu, mais ça en devint un. C’était un peu risqué, ça l’avait toujours été, mais elles savaient qu’elles avaient l’air de femmes très sages et très respectables, alors quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Personne ne se douterait de rien. Ou les gens douteraient juste assez pour ne pas trop y penser.

C’était plus simple l’été : Mane laissait glisser sa sandale de travers, la semelle se courbait et elle poussait un petit cris pour se raccrocher à l’épaule de Shige et lui prendre le bras pendant quelques secondes. L’hiver, l’illusion était difficile à rendre. Shige faisait semblait de buter sur des cailloux et Mane la rattrapait au vol. Pendant une seconde, elles étaient l’une contre l’autre en plein milieu de la journée et de la rue.

Elles avaient de la chance. A quarante ans passé, elles savaient à quoi ressembler pour passer pour les bonne bourgeoises qu’elles étaient. Leurs maris étaient toujours absents pour faire la guerre, elles étaient proches… Y avait-il besoin d’imaginer plus ?

Évidement, ce n’était pas aussi simple que ça. Il fallait faire attention de froisser le lit dans lequel elles n’avaient pas dormi pour que la femme de chambre ne se doute de rien. Elles avaient pris l’habitude, contraintes et forcées, de se lever avec l’aurore pour cela. Il fallait faire attention, quand elles recevaient des proches et des amis de respecter une bonne distance et de ne pas se toucher pour éviter les questions et les allusions diverses. Il fallait être discrètes jusqu’à la paranoïa pour éviter d’attirer l’attention ou des chantages.

Pourtant, elles continuent ce petit jeu : l’une titube, l’autre la rattrape, elles échangent un sourire et sentent la peau de l’autre contre la leur.

Et elles savent qu’elles continuerons jusqu’à la fin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We were never silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955275) by [Oceanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna)




End file.
